Does Luna Lovegood Have Shapely Legs?
by Christina.x
Summary: One-shot. Draco asks himself, does Luna Lovegood have shapely legs?


**Title**: Does Luna Lovegood Have Shapely Legs?**  
Author**: Christina Graham**  
Rating**: T to be safe.**  
Summary**: Draco wonders, does Lovegood have shapely legs?

**  
Notes:**  
1 – Idea from an NCIS episode called "Frame-Up" where Tony is being framed for murder (ugh, I can't believe I remember this from the top of my head to be honest, probably because the episode was practically all about Tony....mm-mm....Michael Weatherly...ENOUGH xD) and Palmer has a set of legs on the autopsy table. He then asks Ducky if Tony said they were very shapely. Of course it all goes bad for Palmer, he's such a cutey! Yeah I'll just shut up now....xD  
2 – I seemed to make Draco much more of a whore in this than when I first started. Sorry. ;D

* * *

**Does Luna Lovegood Have Shapely Legs?**

Draco Malfoy was dubbed as the schools womaniser or as some people liked to delicately put it _man-whore_. His hands had been up more skirts than anyone could imagine. He had looked at more legs than the amount that had walked into Hogwarts.

So this question wasn't one he had never asked himself before. But, it was a question he had never asked himself about _her. _

Lovegood was never a girl he had, had the chance of seeing partly naked. No. He had never even glanced at anywhere apart from her head when she wore those ridicules hats, so it was quite the shock to his system when he had asked himself:

_Does Luna Lovegood have shapely legs?_

It seemed some what of a challenge really, there wasn't an occasion when her skirts had raised up higher than her knees. Perhaps a fun challenge, it occurred to him, it seemed funny almost to think about ways to get her to show him her legs.

The more he thought about it the more things seemed to come to him, Luna was actually _pretty. _He had never looked at her properly, not really, then he realised she was more shapely in more places than he had thought her to be.

She wasn't exactly the skin showing type, she would show skin where it was okay to show skin. So it may be harder than any other that he had happened to run into at a moment where he was feeling up for a little play around.

*

Draco hadn't been able to think of anything to answer his question when they happened to be in the Great Hall alone one day. One very hot day. She had chosen to wear a skirt that day, and he mentally slapped himself.

_Why couldn't he have thought of a plan sooner?_

That was when she dropped her quill.

Luna had been writing up an essay in the Great Hall when the Library had proved to be far too hot. So she skipped down to the Great Hall, knowing it would be cooler for her when she had dropped it whilst stretching.

Draco, hadn't eaten all day, and sat at the table alone, pondering over his latest obsession─getting Luna to agree to giving him a glance. Because he had at least thought that getting her to agree to it would be far more of a achievement than forcing her to.

Fortunately, she had made the task so much easier by being so clumsy. It had been as simple as her words, "oh I have to come collect you now, quill, silly me." Yes, she had to go collect it, from under the table. Silly her.

A small smile curved on his lips as she bent down, innocently, attempting to retrieve her quill.

Murmuring a quick charm, he pointed his wand in her direction, barely able to stop himself. A soft wind flew up her skirt and pushed it passed her head and in that instant Draco's question was answered.

Luna Lovegood certainly had very shapely legs. Very shapely legs indeed.

Draco bit his lip–hungrily almost. He didn't expect her to have a better figure than most women but she had certainly proved it.

With her skirt still above her head, she leaned further down, so she could peer out from below the bench, frowning in Draco's direction. He soon realised that he was now in fact leaning so far over the table that his hands were touching the bench at the other side.

Quite embarrassed really he slowly sat back down and looked at his food, pretending he didn't realise she was staring at him.

"Draco." Came a loud and almost demanding voice, it would have been called demanding if it didn't have a sort of daze to it, a dreaminess about it. That's when he realised it was _her. _

"Draco, if you wanted to see my legs you could have just asked. Next time, could I see yours?"

**FIN.**


End file.
